zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bari
Bari are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Bari are bio-electric jellyfish that are found within Hidden Holes and dungeons. Their exact characteristics differ between games, but they are usually able to hover. Some Bari, when attacked, split into two smaller jellyfish called Biri. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Bari inhabit Hidden Holes and every dungeon in the Dark World. They have semi-spherical bodies with stubby tentacles, and come in two versions: blue and red. Bari move slowly, and periodically release bio-electric energy from within their bodies. If Link touches one while it is releasing electricity, he will be shocked and take damage. Any sword attacks on an electrified Bari will also give Link a shock. Bari can be defeated with a single sword attack; however, red Bari split into two Biri when slain with most weapons. Both the Fire Rod and Bombos Medallion dispatch Red Bari without causing the generation of Biri, while the Hookshot is effective at defeating both Bari and Biri from a safe distance, even when electrified, without harming Link in the process. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Bari are found exclusively Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. Substantially larger than the more common Biri, they remain attached to the ceiling until Link comes near, at which point they drop down and advance towards Link with their two scythe-like tentacles whirling. If Link attacks a Bari with his sword, he will be shocked; however, the Bari still takes damage. Hitting one with the Boomerang will stun it, allowing Link to strike the creature with his sword without being harmed. Once damaged, a Bari splits into three Biri. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Bari appear in Jabu-Jabu's Belly. While blue in color, their behavior is virtually identical to that of red Bari from A Link to the Past. They periodically electrify themselves, during which time striking one with a sword will damage Link, and they split into two Biri when defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bari are found exclusively within the Lakebed Temple. They reside in large pools of water and in underwater caverns, and will shock Link upon contact. Link can use the Clawshot to pull out their innards, defeating them instantly; however, should one be producing electricity at the exact moment he does so, the electric current will arc down the Clawshot's extended chain, shocking Link as if he had directly touched the Bari. Prior to obtaining the Clawshot, Link can defeat them by positioning a Water Bomb directly underneath them; despite this, it is easiest to simply move past them. If Link defeats a Bari with the Clawshot by pulling out their innards, he will get a yellow Rupee from the innards, and a heart from the main body. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' Bari have a similar appearance as in previous installments. They appear in several dungeons and come red, green, white, and yellow varieties. They will occasionally spark, and if Link slashes while they are sparking he will lose half a heart. Link can stun Bari by using the Tornado Rod to temporarily prevent them from sparking. Gigabari, found in the Swamp Palace and Lorule Castle, are very agile, home in on Link, and knock Link back when he hits them with his sword. They also contains fifteen Biris instead of two when they are killed. They serve as a mini-boss. Etymology "Bari" comes from "Bari Bari", the Japanese onomatopoeia for an electric shock. See also * Barinade * Biri * Arrghus (A Link Between Worlds) * Arrghus (A Link to the Past) es:Bari Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies